


mud-skipping through my heart

by moonrisn



Series: a friend in the water [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, lapslock, mermaid au, mermaid lee know, slightly crack-ish really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisn/pseuds/moonrisn
Summary: you've come to an...interesting conclusion regarding minho's mermaid form. he's not too thrilled about it, to say the least.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Series: a friend in the water [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921348
Kudos: 4





	mud-skipping through my heart

just like always, the conversations you had with minho were one of your favorite parts of your near constant pool visits. they always varied, of course, from silly and lighthearted to serious and somber; each one a precious memory you never wanted to forget, even if, heaven-forbidding, you were to ever drift apart.

however, it seemed as though you really didn't want to forget tonight's conversation, as the very thing had you reeling with laughter and tears from laughing too hard running down your cheeks.

on minho's end, it made him want to reconsider your and his friendship. and if it could technically be counted as some form of bullying or animal abuse.

"the hell do you mean by 'sexy mud-skipper'?!" minho near shouted at you in irritation, his shout however lacking in malice as it was mixed with a small smirk as you continued to laugh from your place on the benches. hauling his upper half up onto the edge of the pool to as if to get closer, minho tilted his head and stared at you with a look of playful disbelief as you kept laughing upon seeing his form.

for a few minutes,the pool-house was filled with nothing but the sound of your laughter and the sloshing of water from your friend. it wasn't until you were calmer now, your full-bellied laughter settling into an occasional chuckle, when you had decided to speak. "f-first of all, listen, okay!" you pointed a finger at him as he raised an eyebrow at you, prompting you to go on. you did, of course, after calming yourself down again, "i was, i was sitting with jeongin at the library when, when he asked me 'hey, do you think my project should be on this thing or something else?' and he showed me a picture of a m-mud-skipper," you couldn't stop your giggling from bubbling up once more, your words mixing together with your laughter, "a-and my first, my first thought w-was you!"

"oh my god!" minho cried out, a bit of his own laugh mixed with his words. "a mud-skipper?! really, you could've compared me to any other fish, and yet, you go with that?" he knew you meant no harm with the comparison and, in a way, you weren't wrong, either. for minho's serpentine lower half, stretching as long as you were tall with a few more inches in length, combined with the sleek fin sitting on his lower back and the large pair of rounded fins that sat near his pelvis all (apparently) pointed to one thing in your mind.

that thing being a mud-skipper, and apparently, a very good-looking one at that.

"that's it, you can't hang out with me anymore," he continued sarcastically as he carefully slid himself back into the water, "i take back what i said about trust or anything else. this is harassment and i won't tolerate it." minho sank himself until only his eyes were visible and squinted at you, a look of fake annoyance pointed at you as if to make you feel bad. it didn't work.

"b-but, am i wrong, though?" you shrugged, your shoulders shaking with mirth as you looked at him, only to get a more annoyed look and a pool ring chucked near you in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> not much else to say ndsfdsnk mostly a bonus drabble i wrote that was gonna go w/ nights like these, but was surprisingly okay on its own


End file.
